elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vilum
|class = |skills = |faction = Reachmen Winterborn Clan |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = Frostbreak Fortress |region = Wrothgar |province = High Rock |quests = The Hidden Harvest |voice = |dlc = Orsinium }} Vilum is a Breton reachman of the Winterborn Clan found in Frostbreak Fortress. When encountered, he is in a cage, waiting to begin the process of becoming a Briarheart. Interactions The Hidden Harvest When spotted, Vilum will say "You keep fighting, even though you are already defeated. What sad little creatures you are!" Speaking to him will give some insight on how to destroy the Briar Heart tree. Conversations "You think you are clever, burning tiny saplings. But they are mere children compared to our beloved tree. Your actions do not surprise me. Orcs and allies, all believe they are stronger than the Reach. Foolish, even to the end." Why are you locked away? "I am preparing myself, going through the ritual period of solitude before they place the briar heart in my body. Once I take my place as a briarheart warrior, I will kill you and rain death down upon the Orcs who befoul our land." :You're kind of angry, aren't you? "Angry? I am burning with righteous rage! Once I have joined the ranks of the briarheart warriors, that anger will fuel my vengeance and bring justice to my people!" ::What have the Orcs done to deserve your vengeance? "What haven't the Orcs done? They claim land that rightfully belongs to the Reach. They attack and kill my people. They eat food that should be eaten by Winterborn. They are animals! And not even the help of outsiders will save them from my wrath!" :What do these briar hearts do? "Our magic, you will never understand. To recieve a briar heart is a precious gift. To receive one while I am still alive, that is a singular honor. The hagravens give us these gifts, even as they care for the tree upon which the sacred fruit grows." ::What tree are you talking about? "What a terrible enemy you are! You don't even know about the source of your own doom! I would feel sorry for you, but instead I just want to kill you even faster." :::It sounds like you don't know anything about this tree either. "Of course I know about the tree! It gives the sacred fruit life! It is strong, powerful, eternal. It cannot be destroyed. It hates you, you know. Because you burn its babies. I will kill you for doing that, too, once I get my briar heart." ::::There won't be any more hearts once we destroy the tree. "You think you can destroy our tree with fire and axes? Bah! Your tools are useless! The tree's roots run strong and deep! But please, feel free to give it a try. The hagravens will eat your eyes and use your body as fertilizer." Appearances * Category:Orsinium: Frostbreak Fortress Characters Category:Orsinium: Bretons Category:Orsinium: Males Category:Orsinium: Winterborn Clan Members Category:Orsinium: Reachmen